Were you wearing tights?
by Apparently Unaffected
Summary: It started with them just watching a movie, Alice makes a production. First fanfic.


**This will make oh so much more sense if you have watched the dance movie centre stage. Trust me. The visual is hilarious. This is my first story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Center Stage or the characters from the hit series and movie Twilight. I just love them and want to adopt them.**

Edward and I were sitting in his lounge room one evening, watching the movie Centre Stage, (its one of my favourite dance movies). It was almost finished. Everyone was getting ready to go on stage. I was almost completely paying attention so it almost gave me a heart attack when Alice came into my line of vision. She was just sitting down on the couch to the side of me but it was still enough.

I could feel Edward's gaze at my jump but I just blushed and shook my head with out looking up. I paid attention to the movie again but this time I was distracted by my thoughts. Since Alice almost appeared to dance as she walked, what would she look like doing ballet. What would any vampire look like doing ballet. I giggled at the thought.

"What?" Edward asked almost as amused as me.

"Nothing. Just me being silly again." I looked up at Edward and I couldn't deny him, no matter how silly I felt for saying it aloud.

"I was just thinking what it would look like for vampires to do this sort of ballet. I thought that it would just look, I don't know, spectacular." I finished on a blush again. They both looked at me with odd expressions. Sort of shock. Like they had never thought of it. They probably hadn't, only my strange mind could think of such weird things. Neither of them laughed but I could hear Emmett, he was helping Rosalie with the cars in the garage, laughing. It was a little odd but I went back to the movie and they were dancing the last and best dance of them all.

I sighed. I had absolutely no talent.

Five minutes later the movie finished and I knew I should get home. It was a school night and I did have to get sleep at some point. This household didn't show any signs that it was getting later. Edward and I got up as I yawned. He was going to drive me home. Alice stopped me before I was at the door.

"Bella? Could I please borrow that movie? I didn't get to see it all. I will return it to you in a couple of hours, if you like?" Alice asked in her sing song voice.

"Sure. I won't need it for a while. Take your time." I answered.

"Thanks Bella. Night." She said as she danced away. Probably to find Jasper.

Edward drove me home and waited upstairs while I said my goodnight to Charlie. I wasn't able to stay conscious for long but long enough for Edward to tell me that Alice wanted to talk to him, so he would see me in the morning. He then kissed me and that was the last thing I remembered before waking up to Edward again.

School went by pretty fast and boring. Nothing of note happened. No attempts on my life by inanimate objects again. The last attempt was so not my fault. I swear the door swung wide itself. Edward drove me home while Rosalie drove the others back to the large house they called home. We were in the kitchen when I finally commented.

"Alice seemed chipper today."

"Alice is always chipper." Edward answered back.

"Yeah, but she was more chipper than usual. What's up? Anything I should be worried about? She's not planning another makeover is she?" I was now worrying myself. I hated it when the Cullens, especially Edward, spent money on me.

"No. Nothing to worry about. Alice just has something to show you tonight. She is just excited. She has worked hard on it. I am to take you to the house at 4. You better bring a coat. We will be outside for the most part." I knew I should have been more angry that I wasn't consulted before plans were made including me, but I couldn't bring myself to be. Edward said Alice had worked really hard to show me something. I guess I could have a little enthusiasm for it.

I was a little amazed at myself for looking forward to 4. I wanted to go and see this. I had absolutely no idea what was going on but I still got changed into some fairly new clothes and put on my coat. Edward was patiently waiting downstairs for me. He gave me a look and I suddenly felt a little over dressed.

"Do I look ok?" I asked him quietly.

"Beautiful." He answered more confidently than I felt. We were soon at his house and he parked out front of the house and Esme came out the front door. As usual, she looked fabulous. When we reached her, she spoke.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

I blushed. "Where's Alice. I was told that she wanted to show me something?"

Esme laughed lightly. "She is putting the finishing touches on it." She then looked at Edward. "She wants you upstairs. She wants you ready."

Edward sighed. "I know. I will not be long. Esme will take you out." He then leaned down to kiss me then was off.

"His part?" I was now confused. This night was turning out to be something completely different to what I expected.

"Yes. It will all be explained soon. I'm sorry but I will have to put a blind fold on. Do you mind?" I blankly shook my head. She walked around me and tied a piece of black cloth around my eyes and head. It was tied securely. No chance of it slipping. She led me out the back and after I almost fell to the ground in what could only be a mess, Esme almost carried me to what felt like a seat in the middle no where.

Esme didn't leave my side and for that I was thankful. If she had left, I had the feeling that I was going to freak out that they had left me out here as some cruel joke. That thought left as soon as it had arrived. Edward wouldn't do that to me. Emmett maybe. Not Edward.

Esme whispered in my ear. Her cold breath caused a shiver down my voice. "Almost time."

I could feel the difference in the atmosphere. Suddenly the blind fold was taken off and it took my eyes a couple of second to adjust.

In front of me was a giant had made but still impecable stage in the feild next to the Cullens' house. It had giant curtains that looked heavy. Well ok. Heavy for me. To the immortal beings around me, it would probably weigh no more than a feather.

When I looked back at the centre of the stage, Carlisle was there. It seemed everyone was in on this. He looked straight at me with a big smile.

"Welcome ladies to the first ever, probably to be repeated because Alice is having the best time, Vampire Ballet. Starring Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Carlisle walked off stage and I fought very hard to keep the big goofy grin off my face.

The curtains folded down for a brief second and then opened to a single figure. Emmett stood statue still. He wore black pants and a white t-shirt. He started to move and I noticed Rosalie. My breath caught. She was stunning. Like always except this time she was wearing almost the exact white dress as was in the movie I let Alice borrow. It had a tight bodice and a big puffed out white skirt seeming to be completely made of tule. They met and it just seemed right.

For his big size, Emmett was amazingly light on his feet. They performed the scene of Jonathan's dance perfectly. Rosalie shimmered as she moved. It almost seemed like they were moving slowly for me to understand what was going on. When they finished and came to a stand still, I felt like I might cry. Esme and Carlisle, whom I just noticed was beside Esme, and I all applauded.

"That was amazing." I breathed. I knew they had all heard me when I could hear Edward chuckle from behind the curtain. They even did the traditional lowering of the curtain and the raising for the bow. Everything.

Well I wasn't expecting this tonight.

My big goofy grin was back. The curtain closed one last time and it seemed like the show was over. It seemed that Esme could read my thoughts because she whispered in my ear, "Its not over yet."

I sat staring at the curtain when suddenly it moved away again. I contained myself, barely, from bursting out in laughter. Edward was there dressed almost identially to Emmett. He was clapping when the music to swan lake came on, counting. Alice was the only other person there on stage, except she had on the 'traditional' ballerina costume. The tutu and everything. I seemed like the were going to reinact the entire scene from Centre Stage. Alice looked so tiny and delicate in the middle of the stage doing the 'traditional' ballerina thing.

I jumped when a motor bike revving was heard. Jasper came in riding a bike, I couldn't tell which type. The scene palyed out but when it got to the bedroom scene, I could tell Alice had toned it down for me. Or maybe that was how they had always been. The scenes palyed out and I could only stare in fascination. I laughed aloud in some place because Alice was giving her all and she just seemed happy doing it.

She played all the parts right. Innocent dancer, torn lover, confident woman, tease. All of these character were displayed effectively. While still being a fantastic dancer. Edward and Jasper seemed to be having almost as much fun. Edward seemed to love it more when I was happy and laughing but Jasper just loved being with Alice and doing something she wanted to do that makes her happy.

When they posed for the last second before the curtain, I was brought back to reality because of the was Edward and Jasper were positioned. They were vampires again. It seemed as if they were going to leap and attack. Alice was still herself while she spun. Rosalie or Emmett must of closed the curtain then raised it as soon as it touched the ground.

There was Edward and Jasper, Alice in the middle. Bowing gracefully.

Esme and Carlisle were clapping again but I stood. I really didn't care how much of an idiot I looked. I clapped and cheered. This could go into theatres and still be running for years to come. I didn't realise I had said it out loud until Edward whispered in my ear, "You think so huh?"

I spun in his arms. "Yep"

Alice came bouncing over to us. "What did you think?" she asked with out preamble.

"Fantastic, beautiful, stunning. I can't think of words at the moment." This seemed to please her so for the next couple of hours, everytime she asked how it was or some other worded question, which meant the exact same thing, I answered with more words.

Hours after I should have been asleep, I crawled into my bed. Tonight was fantastic. Edward curled up beside me. I was almost asleep when I mumbled, "Edward"

"Mmm" he answered.

"Were you wearing tights?"

**AN Thanks for reading this. I know it wasn't too great but it was fun to write. Review to let me know what you really thought. I love honesty. Thanks. Dainera.**


End file.
